


The most beautiful flower

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: SaiIno fluff.After an encounter with exploding humans at Konoha's gate, Ino ends up in the hospital. However, she would have never expected to see who she saw after waking up.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 19





	The most beautiful flower

**Author's Note:**

> Another not so new story. It is based on that scene in Sakura's light novel, where Ino gets injured fighting exploding humans at the gate and when Sai keeps sitting at her bed, trying to draw something.

Slowly, Ino woke up. Darkness made way for sunlight.  
With great effort, she managed to open her eyes. For some reason, her eyelids felt so incredibly heavy. The white walls she saw blurredly were unfamiliar.  
,Oh… that’s right…‘  
The memories came back to her. She had been at Konoha’s a-un gate with some comrades, to stop those creepy exploding humans. It seemed she had used too much chakra back then, which had caused her to pass out.  
„Good morning, beautiful.“  
Hearing that voice, Ino turned her head.  
„S-Sai…?“  
Despite her exhaustion, her heart gave a little leap. Especially since this was kinda unexpected. Sai was gradually opening up, but he was still struggling. Ino might have expected to find Shikamaru or Choji at her sickbed. Maybe even Sakura. But Sai…?  
And yet, probably because it was so unexpected, she felt the more joy.  
„Are you alright?“, the artsy shinobi asked. Was there a hint of concern in his voice?  
„I’m still a bit tired“, she admitted. „But else I am fine. I don’t feel any pain.“  
„Glad to hear it.“  
That was when Ino noticed what was lying on his lap. It was one of the boards used by artists, to stabilize the paper. Apparently, Sai had been drawing.  
„What’s… the sujet?“  
„A flower.“  
Ino frowned. „A flower?“  
The black-haired shinobi actually grinned. „The most beautiful flower off all.“  
Still puzzled, Ino noticed the lone flower beside her bed, most likely put there by her mother. To her own surprise, she felt a pang of disappointment.  
At least until he picked up the board and showed her the picture.  
It was a drawing of herself. It showed her asleep, just as she must have looked while unconscious. Except that in the picture, she was lying amidst a bed of flowers instead of a hospital bed. What took Ino’s breath away, however, was the way it was drawn. Which was with so much love and tenderness, that they were visible in every single line.  
Ino marvelled at how a guy, stripped of all his emotions by a cruel training, could be able to express such deep feelings on paper. However… the fact that Sai was able to express himself through his drawings in the first place, gladdened her.  
Then she remembered what he had said last.  
Instantly, heat shot to Ino’s face. Struggling for words, she clutched her blanket and stared at the ceiling.  
„You’re cute when you’re blushing.“  
That made Ino’s eyes fly back to him. The jerk had even the indecency to smile nonchalantly!  
„S-Sai! Would you stop flattering me so much?! Else, the medics won’t let me out this hospital be-cause they think I got a fever!“  
At that, an unfamiliar sound rang through the room. One so unfamiliar, that Ino couldn’t help but stare.  
Sai was laughing.  
„Alright, alright, my most beautiful flower. I’ll leave so you can rest and get well again.“  
The black-haired shinobi made to stand up. Inthe middle of his movement, Ino’s hand closed around his wrist. She was a little surprised herself, her hand having moved as if by itself.  
„Don’t go“, she whispered. „You can call me the most beautiful flower all you want… just… don’t go.“  
Sai stared at her for a moment. Then he smiled and sat back down.  
„Alright. If you want it, beauty.“  
A hospital stay had never been this enjoyable a prospect.


End file.
